PROJECT SUMIVIARY (See instructions): Core C will provide support for research sample collection for BMT patients and ensure proper and consistent quality control regarding the collection, processing, archiving and distribution of samples. Core C will also ensure quality control of the clinical status and endpoints of individuals whose samples are collected and analyzed. In addition, Core C will continue to support exploratory proteomic profiling of clinical research samples from allogeneic BMT patients. During this last cycle. Core C has been instrumental in the development and validation of a four biomarker panel of GVHD. The services provided by Core C will include the following: 1. To collect, process, store, and distribute patient derived research samples 2. To collect data for, quality control, and maintain the integrated comprehensive patient database 3. To provide cutting edge proteomic analysis technology